


A Mikaelson Wedding

by Kartoffelspielen



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Elijah is so elegant, F/F, Freya is going to finally be happy, Hope is the cutest flower girl, Keelin gets a family again, Keelin hair is the only thing that matters in life, Klaus surprisingly doesn't kill anyone, Love, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, freelin is endgame, waterfall wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartoffelspielen/pseuds/Kartoffelspielen
Summary: A/N: My amazing friend and I wrote this, hope you all enjoy!Visit my Tumblr @kartoffelspielen to see the inspo pictures, you can search the fanfiction tag.





	A Mikaelson Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My amazing friend and I wrote this, hope you all enjoy!  
> Visit my Tumblr @kartoffelspielen to see the inspo pictures, you can search the fanfiction tag.

“You look beautiful Keelin, Freya is so lucky that she didn’t kill you.” “Niklaus, please don’t scare her.” Elijah reprimanded Klaus who was sitting on the window ledge watching Rebekah, Hayley, and Hope help Keelin into her dress for her big day. “But you didn’t say I was wrong, did you brother?” Klaus responds while locking eyes with Keelin in the full length mirror, sending a chill down her spine. “Dad if you’re not going to help then leave!” Hope grabbed her father’s hand and attempted to drag him out of the room, she didn’t get far before he picked her up at kissed her cheek, relenting, and leaving the room.  
“Don’t mind Nik, he’s just a kill joy… literally.” Rebekah muttered. Keelin gave her a reassuring smile, “I don’t mind he’s going to be family soon anyway, may as well get used to him.” She chuckled before giving a little twirl in her wedding dress. “You look stunning, Freya is so lucky to have you in her life.” “Thanks Elijah, but I’m the lucky one, she not only loves me, but she’s giving me a family again, and I love her no matter what happens, and no matter who Klaus pisses off, I will always stand by my family.” *Sniffle* “Well I think you’re going to make a beautiful Mikaelson,” Rebekah stated with firm conviction. “Hurry up or we’re going to be late,” Hope grabbed Rebekah so they could take their seats. “I hope there’ll be more little feet running around in the future,” Elijah states with a teasing smile, watching Hope pull his younger sister out of the room. “You may just get your wish sooner than you think.” Keelin laughs, her trademark grin appearing on her face as she reaches for his hand. “Hurry up! I can't be late to my own wedding! And I wouldn’t want Klaus to start killing the guests!” Elijah shook his head and smiled. He held out his hand and Keelin took it and together, they walked to the solid oak doors that would open towards the future. The door opened and there was a stone path that led to the outdoor venue by a beautiful waterfall. “Oh… Elijah,” *sniffle* “ You guys didn't have to do all this.” “Only the best for family.” Feeling looked up with unshed tears in her eyes, as Elijah looked down and her a genuinely smiled at her. They continued down the path walking in time to the bridal march. By the time they went around the bend, that opened up to the actual ceremony, Keelin had a permanent grin on her face then she locked eyes with Freya. Freya’s expression went from bored to looking as if the world all of a sudden started making sense, and Keelin looked ready to run into her arms and stay there forever. “Dearly beloved we are gathered here today…” Marcel began, but Freya and Keelin weren't paying him any attention, more interested in starting lovingly into each other's eyes and daydreaming about their future. “..speak now or forever hold your peace…” Still out of it, Freya stands there dreaming of a future with Keelin, with no more enemies and no more hunting or being hunted. (A/N: We all know Klaus won't let that happen


End file.
